gravenhurstfandomcom-20200223-history
2016 Nicholasland Typhoon Season
The 2016 Nicholasland Typhoon Season was an event of an annual cycle of tropical cyclone formation for the year of 2016. The season included all tropical cyclones that make landfall and/or affects regions of the Nicholasland. The season has no definite start date, and may run year-round. However, most tropical cyclones are formed in May to November, with July to September being the most active in the season. On average, based on the past ten seasons from 2005 to 2015, 8.3 cyclones form each year, with 6.3 of them transforming to a tropical storm, 3.1 becoming typhoons, and 0.8 becoming a super typhoon affecting Nicholasland. In addition to NMBILN issuing forecasts and maintaining storm statuses for each storm, the NMBILN has also partnered with the Hong Kong Observatory (HKO) to provide tropical strength data for each cyclone. The peak strength rated by HKO is listed throughout the article. ImageSize = width:700 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2016 till:31/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<62_km/h id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-88_km/h id:STS value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_89-117_km/h id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon_=_118-149_km/h id:ST value:rgb(0.69,0.09,0.12) legend:Severe_Typhoon_=_150-185_km/h id:SuperT value:rgb(0.5,0,0.5) legend:Super_Typhoon_=_>185_km/h Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:14/06/2016 till:20/06/2016 color:TY text:"Mei Nga" from:08/07/2016 till:15/07/2016 color:STS text:"Matheson" from:13/08/2016 till:23/08/2016 color:ST text:"Richmond" from:03/10/2016 till:13/10/2016 color:TD text:"Four" from:11/10/2016 till:24/10/2016 color:SuperT text:"Eason" from:20/10/2016 till:29/10/2016 color:TS text:"Saunders" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2016 till:31/01/2016 text:January from:01/02/2016 till:29/02/2016 text:February from:01/03/2016 till:31/03/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:30/04/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:31/05/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:30/06/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:31/07/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:31/08/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:30/09/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:31/10/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:30/11/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December Season Forecast The National Meteorology Bureau of the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas (NMBILN) calls for a below average season in 2016, owing to the cool ocean waters due to the transition between El Niño and La Niña effects. The NMBILN is estimating approximately 5-7 tropical cyclones affecting the kingdom in 2016. The forecast calls for a slow start with more cyclones forming towards the end of the season. Storms Typhoon Mei Nga : Highest Tropical cyclone warning signal issued: Typhoon Mei Nga (Traditional Chinese: 颱風美亞) was a tropical cyclone currently in the West Nicholas Bay. It was the first named storm of the 2016 typhoon season. Severe Tropical Storm Matheson : Highest Tropical cyclone warning signal issued: Severe Tropical Storm Matheson (Traditional Chinese: 強烈熱帶風暴勿地臣) was a developing storm in the Nicholasland basin. On 05 July 2016, the NMBILN has noticed an area of thunderstorms spawn off from Super Typhoon Nepartak that had potential becoming a tropical cyclone. The NMBILN has rated the area of activity as LOW chance of development. This was further elevated to MEDIUM early in the morning on the 7th. The area of activity was promoted to a tropical depression on 08 July, and was numbered as 002. At midnight on 10 July, Tropical Depression Two was promoted to a tropical storm, as its maximum sustained wind speed increased to over 60 km/h. The storm was named "Matheson" (勿地臣). The NMBILN warns citizens that Maffee has a potential of strengthening in the upcoming days, and potentially affecting the national capital area by mid-week. The cyclone further intensified into a severe tropical storm throughout the 10th and 11th of July. Cooler ocean waters and the wind shear force prevented the storm to further intensify. Signal No. 1 Standby was issued at 1315, 12 July 2016, as the cyclone pushes closer to the capital region. It was hotly debated within the NMBILN whether a Signal No. 3 shall be issued as Matheson was at a position closest to Nicholas City the afternoon of 13 July 2016. However, further signals were not issued as wind speeds remained below the 41 km/h threshold for the most part of the city. The southern areas briefly saw wind gusts of 83 km/h, accompanied by heavy thundershowers. 14 July 2016, Signal No. 1 remains to be in effect as Matheson makes landfall and weakens as a tropical depression inland. The Signal was ultimately cancelled at 15:15 on 14 July. The NMBILN has issued the last report for Matheson in the evening of 14 July, announcing that Matheson has dissipated inland. Severe Typhoon Richmond : Highest Tropical cyclone warning signal issued: Severe Typhoon Richmond (Traditional Chinese: 強烈颱風列治文) was a severe typhoon that affected southwestern Nicholasland between 13 August and 23 August. Winds affecting the National Capital Region were not particularly impressive, but the rainfall was substantial. Heavy rain caused flooding in the area between 18 August and 19 August, while it made landfall 130 km west of the capital. While the storm moved inland, it dumped an excessive amount of moisture, causing rivers to break their banks. As the surge of water moves down stream, Nicholas City, located at the mouth of a river, was flooded once again throughout the afternoon hours of 22 August. Evacuation orders were made. No deaths were reported, however the amount of damage cost was valued at 11.6 million USD, making it one of the costliest storms of the year. Tropical Depression Four : Highest Tropical cyclone warning signal issued: Tropical Depression Four (Traditional Chinese: 熱帶低氣壓四號; former designation 92N) was a tropical cyclone developed just south of the capital region. A cluster of thunderstorms became organised rapidly throughout 3 October 2016. The area was quickly under surveillance by NMBILN, designating it as Invest 92N, with a HIGH probability becoming a tropical cyclone. Weather conditions quickly deteriorated throughout the late afternoon hours of the Capital Region, as the thundershowers began to affect the territory. The NMBILN ultimately issued Signal No. 1 Standby at 1110 NT, 4 October 2016, and promoting the invest to a tropical depression that afternoon, numbering it Four "4". After making several loops in the ocean within 200 km of the National Capital Region, the system finally made landfall within 60 km of the National Capital Region on 11 October 2016, on the borderline of a tropical depression and a tropical storm strength. The NMBILN did not upgrade it to a tropical storm, and hence a name was never assigned. The system was responsible for showery weather and strong winds that lasted on and off for the whole week. Super Typhoon Eason : Highest Tropical cyclone warning signal issued: Super Typhoon Eason (Traditional Chinese: 超強颱風醫神) was a tropical cyclone that rapidly developed in the Nicholasland basin in mid-October. With warm waters and weak wind shear, the tropical cyclone quickly developed rapidly into a severe typhoon within one week of its formation. Eason is the 5th tropical cyclone of the season and the 4th named storm of the year. The system formed from a cluster of thunderstorm cells on 11 October 2016. By 13 October, it was numbered "Five", and named "Eason" on the following day as it strengthened into a tropical storm. It is forecasted to make direct impact to the National Capital Region late Thursday into Friday. Forecasters are warning residents should make prompt preparations. On 19 October, Eason's maximum sustained wind speed exceeded 185 km/h, and was upgraded as a Super Typhoon, making it the first super typhoon to affect the capital region since 2012's Super Typhoon Eigen. It also brought the first issue of Signal No. 9 since 2012 to the territory. The system moved onshore on 21 October at 210 km W of the capital region, and dissipated by the afternoon of 24 October. Tropical Storm Saunders :Highest Tropical cyclone warning signal issued: Tropical Storm Saunders (Traditional Chinese: 熱帶風暴山度士) was a tropical cyclone that developed in the eastern Nicholasland Sea / Eastern Pacific basin in late October. On 19 October 2016, a cluster of tropical activity was classified as an "invest", with a MEDIUM chance of developing into a tropical storm. It was subsequently promoted as a tropical depression on 20 October, numbered "six" (06). The system managed to gain higher wind speeds, resulting in a promotion to a tropical storm late in the afternoon on 21 October, and was named "Saunders". The system continued to maintain its strength while conditions were not at all favourable for further tropical developments, as the ocean waters begin to cool with the beginning of the autumn/winter season. It ultimately made landfall 300 km E of the capital city area on 26 October. Its remnants brought torrential rain to the capital city area. The tropical storm officially dissipated and was absorbed into a cold front on 28 October. Season effects This table lists all the storms that developed in the Nicholasland basin, in the northern hemisphere, between 150°E and 120°W during the 2016 season. It includes their intensity, duration, name, areas affected, landfall location (in bold), deaths, and damages. All damage figures are in 2016 USD. Damages and deaths from a storm include when the storm was a precursor wave, or an extratropical low. * — denotes data not available, perhaps data is still enumerating. See also * 2015 Imaginary Lands of Nicholas Typhoon Season * 2017 Nicholasland Typhoon Season External link Category:Meteorology *